


In-Laws (or, An Incomplete List of Entirely Accurate Ways to Describe Poe Dameron)

by bacta_junkie



Series: Dameron-Skywalker Family Stories [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family Reunion, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacta_junkie/pseuds/bacta_junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to describe Poe Dameron. Just ask his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Laws (or, An Incomplete List of Entirely Accurate Ways to Describe Poe Dameron)

**Author's Note:**

> Third in my series of unrelated Finn/Poe/Rey stories. This was written on-request but not for anyone in particular. In case you can't tell, the story follows Poe taking Finn and Rey home to Yavin IV to meet his family. I was sort of vague about that.
> 
> Update: I noticed that I lost some formatting upon transferring it from Word to the website. It should read better now. Apologies for the confusion.

An incomplete list of entirely accurate ways to describe Poe Dameron:

1) Charming.

Poe absolutely oozes charm and class. Like when he introduces Finn to his mother as The Man Who Saved His Life (and Stole His Heart), and enjoys the blush that blooms in Finn’s chocolate cheeks. Finn, ever the cordial gentleman, returns Poe’s mother’s handshake with a strong, firm grasp that betrays just a hint of nervousness.

Of course, when Finn introduces himself as Finn Dameron, all Poe’s charm is lost to the stars. It takes every ounce of willpower he has not to hide his own blushing face in embarrassment, but even when his mother laughs and tells Finn that he should be calling her _Mom_ , Poe continues to stand tall, right hand grasped firmly in Finn’s left.

2) Worldly.

Poe has at least a decade on Finn and Rey both (though neither are entirely certain how old they are), and has seen more planets than either of them can even name. He absolutely loves the adoring, awed look they both give him when he regales them with epic stories of his early life growing up on Yavin IV, with the massive gas giant hanging in the sky, as well as stories detailing his adventures on the great shipyard-rings of Corellia, or watching sunrises over the shifting forests of Wayland, or escaping a gladiator ring on Nar Shaddaa.

Of course, he’s got his own sense of childlike wonder. Watching Finn tell the stories of growing up in the First Order to his tiny cousins and nephews, Poe has to fight back tears. It’s not just the tragedies and abuses Finn survived; it’s the fact that Finn was strong enough to walk away, to make the choice to escape and follow through with it.

And that’s to say nothing of when it’s Rey’s turn to tell her stories. Rey, for all her awkwardness, is a natural storyteller, and Poe is truly moved when she speaks of fighting for her life in the desert, of those first miserable years nearly starving, alternating between burning in the sun and freezing in the night.

It’s only Rey’s hand on his back, and later Finn’s, that keeps Poe from excusing himself from the room. Despite all the hardships he’s endured, despite capture and imprisonment and torture and more crashes than he can count, he walked away with his mind and body intact. These two, these two broken heroes, are the strongest people he’s ever met.

3) Positive.

Poe has an upbeat attitude about life. A side-effect of growing up in the biggest, most loving family in the galaxy, both by blood and by proximity. With his droid friend at his back and his starship at his fingertips, there’s nothing he can’t do, no place he can’t reach.

But in the middle of the night, sleeping in his childhood home with his two favorite people in the galaxy mere feet away, Poe feels the crushing weight of the universe on his chest. He is terrified of this new thing he shares with Finn and Rey, terrified of ruining the bond they shared, terrified of getting close and then losing them to the horrors of the stars. More than anything else though, he’s terrified of them finding out how he feels. He finds himself out among the trees, desperately trying to catch his breath.

They looked so serene, curled up on the spare bed. They looked like they belonged together. These two people who had never had anyone before, who clung to each other so strongly. He sees the way they looked at each other, saw the way they spoke, the reverence with which they treated one another. He doesn’t think they even realize what it is they share, but he knows enough to keep out of the way.

He nearly falls asleep out there, huddled beside his old favorite tree atop the hill overlooking his childhood home. But he hears Rey’s voice calling for him, a whispersong in between crickets that are both familiar and alien. She’s not calling out to him, for fear of waking up the whole family; rather, she’s murmuring loudly, enough for him to hear her clearly, but quiet enough that a half-asleep mind might think she was nothing more than a strong gust of wind.

If it were just her, he might not move. He might stay hidden, content to wallow in his loneliness. But he hears Finn’s voice, calling to him in the same whisper, and something stirs inside him. He rises, strides down the hill looking for them, unwilling to use his own voice for fear of something breaking inside him.

Rey finds him first. She clings to him, wraps herself up in him, and inhales deeply. Finn is upon him just moments later, his broad arms enveloping the both of them in his serene warmth.

4) Utterly in love.

It is only later, huddled around a cup of tea, that Poe finally tells them. So worried was he about his own feelings that he never considered theirs. Finn shakes his head with a disapproving look on his face, and Rey stares at him with her mouth slightly open, breathing in short, quiet gasps, and at first Poe feels as though his worst fears have been confirmed. But then Finn mumbles something about Poe being so wrong, so very mistaken, and before Poe has a chance to ask why Rey is nodding in agreement so rapidly, Finn’s lips are on his.

Finn kissing him is nothing like other kisses Poe has had. Finn has as much talent with his lips as he does with a blaster, and he seems just as confident in practice too. He’s soft, and oh so very warm, and Poe hardly has a moment to register the melting feeling that seems to have overtaken his entire existence while his brain riotously short-circuits.

Rey takes her turn, draping her incredibly small form in Poe’s lap which had only moments before been curled inwards in a desperate attempt to whither into nothing. Rey’s kisses are just like Finn’s and somehow also nothing at all like Finn’s. A distant feeling of anticipation registers in the dim candlelight of Poe’s remaining willpower.

That night, the spare bed is empty, and Poe’s bed is very warm.

5) Shameless.

The following morning, breakfast finds Finn and Rey both wearing some of Poe’s clothes, and Poe having to field questions from literally his entire family. Poe handles them all with deft ease, parroting every inquisition with a joke or a smirk or a roll of his eyes.

Of course, when his mother asks about grandchildren and Finn and Rey simultaneously choke on their blue milk, Poe can’t help but laugh, and laugh he does, uproariously.

And so it is, that on departure from his homeworld and his family, Poe finds himself with his droid at his back, his starship- well, _a_ starship- at his fingertips, and the two loves of his life at his arms.

No amount of force in the galaxy could take this from him, he’s certain.


End file.
